


Come To Bed, Sir

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jarvis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tony Stark, Cyberhusbands, Distressed Tony, Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Jarvis is a good Alpha, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Tony Stark, Oneshot, Passive Jarvis, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Upset Tony, Worried Jarvis (Iron Man movies), horny Tony, tired tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Tony has been working for the past 3 weeks with little to no food, no sleep, and barely acknowledge his alpha. Jarvis is getting worried that his mate will end up collapsing from exhaustion and starvation. Taking advantage of his omega's state, what better way to lure one to bed then using sex as a motive





	Come To Bed, Sir

3 weeks since Sir had any sleep. 3 weeks since Sir had real food. 3 weeks it's been since Jarvis last hold his omega and Jarvis is getting a bit twitchy from not being with his omega. He stands not far from a hunched over figure. Sent of distressed, frustration, and tired omega fills the lab and Jarvis wants nothing more than to hold the omega and tell him to come to bed. But Tony is not your typical omega to listen to anyone, even alphas and he'll just brush Jarvis off like he has since last week. Jarvis was getting distressed himself as he worries Tony will harm himself in his state. "Sir, you've been down here for 3 weeks. Please, come to bed." Jarvis begged, hoping his lover listens

"Jarvis, not now." Tony half mumbled, half slurred. His stomach hurts, obvious lack of food. His head hurts, lack of sleep and spending too much time in darkness. His heart tearing because he hates how he is upsetting his Alpha. Yes, Tony is not most Omega, but he very much loves Jarvis and will do anything for the man. But SHIELD has been on his ass and he has little to no time in being with Jarvis or anyone really. Really, he's at his breaking point of wanting to scream, laugh, and cry as this work is too much with a short time frame. He just wants to curl up in Jarvis's arms and let it all go. He wipes away the tears, focusing on working with the missile, sighing

Jarvis's heart shatters, the smell of pain hits him hard and knew Tony was near breaking down. He bites back a growl, will deal with SHIELD, mostly Nick, later once his gets his mate to bed. He goes over to Tony and nuzzles his scent gland. His hands on the Omega's waist as he pulls Tony against him. Earning a small gasp from him and slowly the Omega relaxing. "Tony, please, come to bed." Jarvis begged once more, sucking and licking on Tony's scent gland, earning a low moan

"I can't, baby~." Tony tried to remain unaffected but he grinds back against Jarvis. Smirking as he heard his Alpha gave a low growl. He felt slick going down his legs already. "I'm busy"

"Busy my ass!" Jarvis snapped, turning Tony around and roughly kissed the Omega. Thrusting his tongue into his mouth and claiming every inch. His hands everywhere on the Omega as he starts to drag Tony from the lab table. He pulled away from the kiss, nipping Tony's ear. "You've worked far too long and I will deal with SHIELD for that. Right now, you are done, you are coming to bed, and I am fucking you. Then we are going to bed." He half growled out. He knows he's being a bit unfair but to Hell is he going to let his Omega run himself to his early death

Tony licked his lips, his eyes black with lust as he takes in what Jarvis said and only nods. "I could use a break," he said softly, sucking and nipping Jarvis's jaw. Bringing Jarvis's hands to his ass and grinds against the Alpha. Whining in need. "Please, Jarvis"

It was all he needed to hear as he grabs Tony's wrist and pulls him roughly out of the shop and to the elevator to their room. He pins Tony to the elevator, stripping him of his greasy tank top. His left hand gripping the man's hair tightly as he sucks on his neck. Leaving a bruise there for anyone to see. His Alpha side keens happily as he palms Tony through his pants

Tony hisses out in pleasure. Everything was too much and not enough as he pulls Jarvis down for another kiss. Their teeth classes and drawing blood. Both moaning as they tug and tear at each others clothing

The elevator opened and Jarvis snarls, shoving Tony out of it, roughly pulling him to their room. Jarvis slams the door open before pulling Tony in front of him and shoves him on top of the bed. He purrs in glee as he saddles the man and kisses him, not as rough or needy as they both calmed a little. He kisses his way down Tony's neck to his nipples. He slowly fingers around the arc. "You're beautiful, Tony." He said with awe. His eyes not as black, love in them as he stares into Tony's

Tony blushed, he knew he did as he can feel it. He held one of Jarvis's hands, bringing it up to his lips to kiss each knuckle before his wrist. "So are you, Jarv"

Jarvis held Tony's hand above his head, sucking and nibbling on his pressure point as he starts to remove Tony's pants. His eyes rolled at the back of his head at the full force sent of omega hits him. His cock twitching in interest and need to be buried deep in the Omega. Breeding and knotting him. He spreads Tony's legs and rubs a finger at his slick entrance

"Jarvis, just fuck me~," Tony begged, his voice deep and thick as he grinds against the digit. "Please, I want your knot~"

Jarvis kissed Tony, removing his own pants and boxers in a rush as he can't deny his Omega when he pleads so beautifully. He pulls Tony closer to him, lining his cock up at his entrance. "Omega-"

Tony growled, wrapping his legs around Jarvis and forcing the Alpha to thrust all the way in him. His back arched off the bed as he moans out in pain and pleasure. The feeling of being stretched and burning, he takes to his death as long as he has his Alpha. "Move~! Please Jarvis!" He begged/yelled out

Jarvis grips Tony's hips and slowly pulls out before ramming into him. Both lost in the sensation as the bed creaks and bashes against the wall. Jarvis sucks and nips Tony's scent gland, growling out as the Omega tightens around him more. "Omega~" he moaned out, fucking Tony harder and faster as he leaves deep bite marks along his chest, shoulders, pressure point. Anywhere but where Tony wants it to be which Jarvis knows and lowly laughs at the Omega who is trying to pull him up to his scent gland. "You sure?"

"I'm going to kill you, Jarvis~" His eyes rolled at the back of his head as Jarvis's cock hits his sweet spot, more slick oozing out making a _squish_ sound which caused both men to moan out at how fucked up and dirty this is. Making their drive stronger to be bred and to breed

"I know, Sir~" Jarvis reaches between them and strokes Tony's cock. The Omega whipping his head to the side as he screams out at the overwhelming sensation. "I know how much you wish I fuck you everywhere. Over the table in the living room. The counters in the kitchen. Even in the lab. I'll have you any way and which way _I_ please not what _you_ want. I'll knot you up, leave you feel full yet leave you feel so used once I'm done. You love it all, don't you? Me using you, having a hole to fuck you and fill you up with my cum just to leave you unable to walk?"

Tony stiffens up, cumming as everything is true and more. Hot tears spilling as he silently scream out Jarvis's name

Jarvis groans out, his knot catching onto Tony's hole before thrusting deep in him. His knot swells and locking them together as he cums into the man. He roughly pulls Tony's head to the side, earning a weak whine as he sinks his teeth into his scent gland. Finally, marking Tony as his mate

Tony found some energy to hold Jarvis against him weakly. Kissing his head and shoulder. "I love you, baby." He calmed the Alpha down, purring from him in cloud 9 and also calming his Alpha down. He sighs out, feeling fuzzy

Jarvis licks the wound clean. Kissing Tony's neck softly in a silent thank you as he carefully rearranges them in a comfortable position. Tony snuggling into Jarvis's chest and his legs lazily around the man's hips. Jarvis pets Tony, kissing his face, his head, his new mark. Nuzzling his face in his hair and inhales deeply. "I love you too, Tony. So much, it hurts"

Tony clenches around Jarvis's knot, blushing deeply at the hot pleasure shooting up his spine. "Next time, I will come to bed. I'll stay with you, be with you. I promise, Alpha"

"Shhh, Omega. Sleep now. You need it"

Tony nods, snuggling if possible more into Jarvis and closed his eyes. Quickly drifting off to sleep

Jarvis glares outside, knowing SHIELD will not like what he has to say but he will do anything to keep his mate happy and healthy. Even if it means he takes down SHIELD himself. After all, Jarvis is just as bad as Tony. Just ten times scarier when pissed and is not afraid to kill anyone who gets in his way with his Omega and their lives


End file.
